Demon Neighbours
by 1Zara-Uchiha1
Summary: "Hi we're your new neighbours and in this relationship our aim is to torture, annoy and possibly kill you, please feel comfortable staying beside our apartment as we plot your nearing death that will, of course, be by the hands of your two beautiful female neighbours" What happens when Hibari and Gokudera move in next to these guys? OCs. Our World. Beware of the insides.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My partner and I do not own Gokudera Hayato or Hibari Kyoya but we own the plot and also our OCs. Be sure to review, favourite and follow the story and us!

* * *

Naoto's POV.

* * *

So. What do I want to do now? My university work is done for the day and I cannot be bothered to revise more then I need to. Maybe I should start another story- WAIT! NO! Bad girl! You've started enough stories! Finish the ones you have already started! You are eighteen, a college student, have your own apartment but can't even concentrate! Fuck… now I feel crappy now. Wonder what Ria is doing right now… probably something involving music.

I shrug my shoulders softly to myself while spinning in my computer chair, stopping in front of my computer, which has a sexy picture of rice balls as a screen saver. Do NOT sass the food. I love food and there is nothing you can do about it.

* * *

*Crash*

* * *

I jump slightly at the loud crash next door and if I remember correctly, no one lives there. Where the flying fuck is that sound coming from?

"Fucking lord! Who the hell was that?" I hear Ria yell from the other side of my wall, her bedroom, as I lean back in my chair, pushing the reading glasses off of my forehead and throwing them onto my desk; what the actually fuck was that as well?

"Dunno!" I yell through the wall while plopping my feet up onto my desk, crossing my feet over one another while leaning back into my computer chair; well this is damn comfortable as hell.

I hear even more yelling from the other side of the wall, sounds like two dudes yelling, and here comes more crashes and yelling; Jesus Christ just kill one another already! Get it over and done with.

"You know what! Fuck it!" I hear Ria yell which means her peace and quiet has been destroyed by the people next door, meaning she is going to tell them to shut the fuck up. Being the nice person I am (ha), I go to save the guys before Ria gets her hands on them.

"Ria! Stay calm would ya?" I call after my best friend as she pulls on her trainers, still in her star PJs as she starts heading towards the front door with a determined look on her face; oh those poor souls.

"Hell no! They destroy my music time! I kick their asses!" Did I mention you should never come between Ria and her music? Well you know now. I am Naoto and I am not that obsessed with music. I may be the sanest person out of both of us.

I quickly run over to the front door before staying in front of it, crossing my arms while giving her a frown as she just rolls her eyes.

"I will pick you up."

"I dare you-"

AHH! PUT ME DOWN YOU MAD LITTLE PERSON! PUT! ME! DOWN!

I yell out a little bit as Ria opens the door after putting me down, walking out to yell at the poor souls next door.

"We are putting the piano here!"

"For the last time, we do not need a piano. Full. Stop."

What the actual fuck is going on next door? How the fucking hell can they fit a piano into these apartments? We can barely fit a large dining room table in the dining room!

I close the door behind us both as Ria walks over to the door, knocking quite loudly on it as I lean against our door, just waiting for the fight to begin and for her to murder whoever the fuck is yelling so loud.

I jump slightly as the door swings open to reveal a guy with silver hair with a middle parting and… grey… maybe green eyes glaring at Ria, wearing a black skull shirt and skinny black jeans, looking fucking awesome Punk-Goth might I add.

"Why the fuck are you breaking my door woman?!" the guy yells as I raise a brow at him; yep, your temper is not nice at all. Ria only glares at him as I grab both of her arms and pull her backwards; nope, no killing the neighbour we have never seen before.

"What is going on out here?" another voice questions as I see a slightly taller man walk from behind the guy with silver hair, giving an annoyed as hell look but I simply smirk at this guy who has a scary aura, I like it.

"The redhead was fucking banging on our door!"

"Because you guys are soo damn loud and ruining my music time!" Ria yells as I hold her arms back, rolling my eyes at the two as the sliver haired guy is being pushed back into the apartment as the slightly messy black haired guy looks at us both.

"We'll keep it down, now leave before I bite you both to death," what a lovely guy you are… fuck you dude.

"I have a name ya know! It's Ria!"

"Actually it's Azriel Kamato."

"Shut up Nao!" totally worth it. I simple stare at the guy with black hair as he simply stares back, starting our intense stare off till he gives this smirk and I now notice he has narrowed grey eyes… dude… I have some respect for your awesome eyes now.

Without another word from the black haired guy whose name I STILL DO NOT KNOW, along with the SLIVER HAIRED DUDE, he walks back into his apartment and closes the door in front of our faces. DUDE! It is common shit to say your name to someone who IS your NEIGHBOUR! Ya know what. Go fuck yourself.

"Fuck you!" Ria yells at the door before huffing and walking back into our apartment as I stare at the door for another moment before following after her. Hey, I am hungry and I want food. Thus. I go TO THE FOOD!

"I'm making lunch, you want any?"

"Hell no," well, at least I asked.

I crack my knuckles and whine slightly at the sound before heading to the fridge, getting out the shit to make some grilled cheese sandwiches.

It doesn't take that long for the food to be on the grill and for me to be eating my amazing food. Whoever says I cannot cook is clearly wrong before I am eating good food.

"AHH!" I hear Ria yell while walking into the kitchen before plopping down in a seat in front of me; looks like she wants to yell. "I hate them. I really hate them."

"Even though they are sexy?"

"ESPECIALLY because they are sexy!" fair enough, cannot argue with those reasons. Completely valid reasons which I completely agree with.

I shrug my shoulders to her softly as she starts listing off reasons why they suck, as I happily chew on my sandwiches.

"They are rude as hell! I mean, I'M RUDE and I THINK THEY ARE RUDE! Damn it! No hotness is worth that crap!" and more completely valid points. I completely agree, looks fade after time but what is there in the heart lasts forever in my opinion. The reason why I don't go for looks but I get to know them before I even consider dating them.

I twist and turn in my seat till I feel my shoulders click, letting me stand up as I see Ria place her chin on the dining room table, watching me with this 'heeeelp meeee' look which I can only chuckle at.

"Go listen to some music and you'll be fine. If you wanna you can send them an angry letter if you want."

"Ahh, I'll find something else to do, probably play something," she says while shaking her head softly before slowly getting up from her seat at the table, yawning softly as I go to wash my dish.

"Fair enough," I call to her while placing my dish in the sink before adding soap and water. I guess I'll make some peace offering food to the bastards although I don't want too… damn you parents and hammering good manners into me. I hate it so freaking much at times but I feel like crap if I don't do it! FUCK YOU BOTH!

Now what sounds good… cookies? Ahh. I'll make… some bread pudding. It is a proper good Northern England pudding, never made in Japan and it isn't that sweet but more tasty… ha-ha… that made no sense but oh well. NOW TO COOK!

* * *

This is the Beginning of the story my friend/partner/sister make together :) It isn't the GREATEST of all fanfiction but it is amazingly fun to write and read. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Please Favourite, Follow and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**My partner and I do not own Gokudera Hayato or Hibari Kyoya but we own the plot and also our OCs. Be sure to review, favourite and follow the story and us!**

* * *

**Ria's POV**

* * *

I entered my room and closed the door behind me as I paused staring at my violin then my IPod.

How dare he close the door in my face, does he know who I am?! I will fucking take that piano and force it down his throat until he's shitting piano keys for an entire month!

I glared at the wall. I want to hit something but Nao has banned me from hitting the walls. Apparently she got tired of paying for the repairs and consequently if I did do it I would have to look into her eyes, open my mouth, and say I'm sorry. I walked to the bed stuffing my hands into my pillow. I wouldn't take that risk- it was a very mean punishment.

I flopped down on my bed listening to her move around in the kitchen. What the hell was she doing? I reached into my drawer on the far left of my room making my way through the many things in it until I came up on my small box of my classic pranks that I would pull off as a child. Pranks weren't fun to me under any scenario unless they were fatal. I mean the worse that could happen is that the person dies right? Well who said there wasn't a bitch called rebirth?

After gathering my small equipment I head out my room only to be caught midway by Nao who was supposing-ly covered in…..flour…..oh fucking lord please let that be flour.

"Where ya going?

"Out to the….mailbox."

She looked at me oddly, tilting her head to the side. She was covered in once again hopefully flour and her hair was messy not to mention the…kitchen….that I cleaned…..2 hours earlier…..why Nao, why?

"Are you planning to play a prank on the next door neighbours that might most likely be fatal and harmful and get you in trouble?" She said bluntly coming out straight forward. Bitch I love you; I love you because you know me so fucking well.

"Pfft, no."

She looked at me.

I looked back at her. Damn eagle eyes.

"Maybe."

She rolled her eyes turning back to her- whatever she was making- "Okay be careful~" she said in a motherly tone as I continued my pursuit of mischievous actions.

I approached their door where there was little noise on the other side as I took the carbon paper and poured citric acid onto it slipping a teaspoon of Ajax and powder as I added a table spoon of sodium carbonate mixed with copper sulphate and watched it begin to fraught. I pushed it under the door as I dusted off my hands stepping away admiring the small smoke already escaping underneath the door as I moved to my apartment closing the door behind me followed by the other six locks I had installed onto the door before pushing the board behind it. My five star security.

"Hey do we have any sug-" She paused coming from the kitchen staring at me as she looked at the door putting one and one together, "Oh my God what did you do?!" She said looking at me upset.

"Wahhhh- I come through the door and I close it up ensuring that we are safe in this sinful god forsaken world and you immediately assume I've done something wrong?" I said offended as I looked away

"Azriel Kamato what did you do," fuck, she's mad.

"Nothing, honestly I did nothing, I just installed a smoke bomb in the ravenette and silverrette's apartment."

"A smoke bomb?!"

"It's only fatal if they inhale it, but it's amazing how the human body works they should be okay if they can biology suppress their breathing time to a limit of 15-20 minutes," I said casually to her as I walked to her computer chair sitting in it spinning it- damn that was an amazing thing to do. I looked back at her, watching her get back to her baking.

"Whhhhy did you do that?! I was even making pudding~"

"What? Why are you making pudding for them- with our grocery?! Have you not heard of over generosity plus I heard they sold puddings at the 24 store down the road but I heard they weren't good though, my friends found worms in them, but that's okay they can pick them out."

She looked at me for a while before sighing. "I'm still making the pudding" She said being repulsive to my idea. I pouted as I played with the mouse on the computer looking at the screen saver.

"Do you want rice balls for dinner" I asked.

"What!" She yelled from the kitchen before coming to me smiling, "Rice balls….with your special sauce…that's sweet," oh you sweet lover.

"Yup."

"Yay," She said happily hopping back to the kitchen.

"Holy Fuck!" A loud yell came from the other side of the wall.

I snickered listening to them next door as my bomb took precedence in their apartment. My grin grew as I heard them struggle before finally they're door was kicked off and I now heard them taking heavy breaths in the hall, allowing the apartment to let the smoke out.

"Payback~" I said smiling as I heard Nao in the kitchen giggling; such a girl.

"Damn revenge is sweet," She said while chuckling as I smiled, making my way to the shower.

After a relaxing bath, I came out the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me walking to the kitchen to find Nao with a tape measure checking her pudding to ensure it was in all angles…perfect.

"It surprises me how much pride and effort you put into the perfection of the art of bread pudding," damn perfectionist. It shall be the damn death of her.

She glared at me, pausing in her measuring, "What are you trying to say?"

I flinched. Okay sweetheart, I did not insult it! I was just amazed! "Ah….I just think that…..you're awfully dedicated."

"Oh~" She said going back to her natural mood; thank fuck. "It's perfect," she said as she started cleaning up her shitty mess.

I smiled walking back to my room, openly getting dressed as I moved into cleaner clothes. I need to do a load of laundry soon.

"Nao! I'm out of clean underwear!"

"What?" She replied yelling seem like she didn't understand me.

I waltz into her room, opening her drawers, searching for some underwear to put on when I realize. She has a lot of underwear. And these are not triangles and shorts undies these are pretty grown up explicit ones…now wander she doesn't take me underwear shopping with her. I begin admiring the art of how stringed and laced they are as-

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Hello Nao!

"I'm looking for clean underwear," I replied in a monotone voice; I don't see what's wrong with clean underwear? It is much better than dirty underwear after all.

"In my draw?!" Where else?

"Yea….I ran out of clean underwear."

"That's because when you wear them you throw them away and don't wash them."

"Washing underwear's is too much their too delicate just buy new ones" I said sharing my idea with her; my idea, my opinion. I love my opinion after all.

"Get out of my drawers, now!"

"Fine- fine, your making me sound like the guilty one when you're the one with see through underwear and zipped panty seats."

She blushed furiously embarrassed, "Fine, fine," She said going into the next draw giving me some underwear- "This is a new one, you can use it."

"Kay," I said putting it on, not like anything was blocking the way.

"You have nothing under the towel?!"

"Huh- Actually I do…skin and bones and blood," I said while checking my nails; it is true.

She face palmed. Damn, that sounded like it hurt.

"Do you smell something burning?" I asked sniffing the air; smoke and more smoke.

"Holy fuck the pudding!"

"What why is the pudding still in the stove?" I questioned while going after her as she ran to the kitchen to take it out the oven. Damn, that bitch is burned.

"I placed it back because its volume was off by 6 centimetres which means it wasn't fully risen it just needed like 3 minutes!" PER-FECT-ION-IST!

"Well umm…look at it," I said pointing at it as she pulled it out, resting it on the counter. The bottom is burnt badly, to the point that even Satan wouldn't eat it.

"Noooooooo," She said while pouting; she takes such pride in her shit, it is amazingly scary.

"Its not that bad we just can scrape the burnt part off."

She looked at me, eyes wide with hope.

"They don't eat the cake from bottom up, so if we scrape it off and like put some lettuce around it they won't even realize," time to decorate the fuck out of this pudding.

* * *

**Don't forget to favourite, follow and review guys! we're waiting for it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**My partner and I do not own Gokudera Hayato or Hibari Kyoya but we own the plot and also our OCs. Be sure to review, favourite and follow the story and us!**

* * *

**Naoto's POV.**

* * *

I quickly grab some of the spare knives from the counter drawers and get to work on my pudding; yeah, I'm a perfectionist, screw me. I am not as bad as other perfectionist that would kill themselves over little mistakes. That is just idiotic but I guess some people are just like that.

"See, no more burns," Ria says with a grin while putting some decorative food items around the pudding. Overall, my pudding looks pretty damn colourful. Hopefully, this pudding with make peace with the bastards.

"Are you ready to make peace, Ria?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do," I snap slightly at Ria as she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest before looking to the side; dude, looking to the side isn't going to escape you from getting yelled at by the two hot guys. Hey, you had it coming for BOMBING THEIR APARTMENT.

I slowly pick up the two plates of pudding and head to the front door, opening it with my slightly free arm before going to their door.

I give the door one of the blankest looks I have ever given someone before kicking the door, my way of knocking as I have no hands and no doubt- Ria isn't going to help me knock on a door. Ria is Ria, no needing to question her… unless she is plotting something with her recent pranks.

I hear quite a lot of stomping and yelling from the other side of the door and soon the door is swung open by the sliver haired guy, who only glares at me for a moment before directing the look to Ria.

"What the hell do you girls want?" Did I mention the guy looks twenty-five… twenty four maybe? Either way he looks like a young adult.

"A peace offering," I say bluntly while handing him on bowl of pudding, which he takes with a confused look before glancing to me, then the bowl before going back to me like he is questioning if it is poisoned or not. Dude, I don't poison food. Ask Miss Food-poisoning-our-last-neighbours-for-kicks behind me. You'll get a better response than what I want to give you.

"At least one of you have manners," the guy mutters to himself while taking the other bowl from me and walking back into his apartment, looking back to me with narrowed eyes. "You coming or not?"

"Oh hell no-"

"Ria, we are trying to be friendly neighbours here you know," I say quickly while giving her a small 'please' look which she takes and sighs, following behind me into their apartment as I notice a lot of red, purple and black in their apartment; damn this looks fucking amazing. Some of my few favourite colours as well.

"Oi! Hibari-twat! The girls from next door brought us a damn 'peace offering'," the guy with sliver hair yells throughout the apartment as I notice him walk into a kitchen, making me follow and I see the black haired guy sitting at the table with what smells like tea near him.

"Why did you let them inside," the guy questions while watching the two of us, Ria looks even more annoyed while I am giving the two a pretty damn fake smile; trying to be good neighbours. We are TRYING to be good neighbours.

"It was the polite thing to do you prick," the sliver haired guy says before looking towards us with this look of realization on his face, "I'm Hayato Gokudera, should have fucking started with that," he says while placing the puddings down and reaching up to rub the back of his head.

"Kyoya Hibari, now leave our apartment," he says coldly as I quickly pull Ria back by her collar as she gives me a bad look, before grinning to herself; she has something planned… I know she does.

"For fuck sake Hibari! Use the damn manners you were brought up with before I pummel them out of you!"

"I'd like to see you try, Herbivore."

"Okay! Everyone let's calm down and eat," I say harshly towards the two, giving them both a look that says 'calm the fuck down before I make you' which Gokudera seems to get as he clicks his tongue, but does go to get some spoons for the pudding.

Without another word for them both, surprisingly, Gokudera throws the spoon at Hibari who easily catches it with a glare; Ria sure is enjoying the hostile atmosphere between the two, how the fuck did they get an apartment together if they are trying to kill one another all the time? Crazy bastards, the both of them.

I watch with slight glee as Gokudera tries it first before nodding his head to the slight softly, like he is thinking.

"It's good," he says softly, looking down to the pudding before eating a bit more.

I give him a nod and a small smirk as I look to Hibari who is simply holding the pudding in his hand, staring at it like it is going to jump out of the bowl and attack his face; dude, you're cute and all, but my pudding don't like you like that.

"I refuse to eat this," Hibari finally says while pushing the bowl into my hands, giving this slightly disgusted look, before throwing the unused spoon at Gokudera who just barely catches it before it hits his face.

"Hey! Nao actually put some effort into making that you shitdick!" Ria yells from behind me as I simply stare at my pudding. What did I do wrong? I made sure it was cooked perfectly, decorated perfectly, watched intensely and all out perfect!

"It doesn't matter who made it or how much effort they put into it, from what quality products you used, it wasn't going to be up to my standards."

* * *

_**SNAP**_

* * *

Without a single second fucking though, I fucking throw the pudding at this… this PRICK! Watching with fucking glee as it lands all over his 'precious' shirt and neck.

He reopens his eyes and looks straight at me with one of the scariest glares I have ever bloody seen, but you know what, I couldn't give a flying shit right now!

"You know what. Insult me, insult it 'is' but don't you fucking DARE insult the efforts I put into it or the taste or whatever fucked up standards you have when you haven't even fucking TRIED IT!" I actually yell at the man as I hear Gokudera and Ria laughing at him, watching the pudding slide down his neck and onto the floor as the deadly glare doesn't leave his face.

"Fine," he says while holding his hand up to his neck, wiping a small finger of pudding off of his neck before trying it, closing his eyes, thinking. He opens his eyes after a couple of seconds before saying, "it tastes like shit."

"HOLD IT!" Gokudera yells while fucking holding me back from going to bloody punch the bastard! Screw you and your standard you heartless prick!

"Oh I haven't seen Nao-Nao this mad in almost two years! Oh what a sight for sore eyes!" Ria yells while still laughing at the scene. Ria go eat your pudding while I kill this bastard!

As soon as Gokudera lets go of me by mistake, I am pinned to the damn fucking wall by my wrists by none other by Hibari fucking Kyoya.

"Calm down herbivore before I throw you out of my apartment," he says with venom almost fucking dripping off of his tongue as his face is soo fucking near me that I actually feel my mouth pull up into a sadistic grin; oh what a lovely thought I have.

"I will fucking leave myself then," I say quietly to him before doing what I do best, head butt the bastard hard enough to get him the fuck off of me by not enough to break his nose.

"Oh my God she head butted you!" Gokudera yells out while joining Ria in laughing; it seems our fight is fucking hilarious to these two jokers and Ria made a new friend, fucking perfect.

I straighten myself out as I stand up against the wall, like I never head butted the guy who is slowly pulling his hand away from his nose as I see a tiny river of blood leaving his nose.

"You are very lucky I do not hit good women."

"Oh I'm good now am I," I say while crossing my arms over my baggy navy tee shirt, "well here some good news for you. This 'good woman' is never setting foot in your apartment ever fucking again NOR am I ever talking to YOU again. Good bye Hayato," I say to Gokudera with a slight nod of my head before adventuring out of the apartment, quick enough for me to hear Gokudera / Hayato yell 'don't call me by my first name!', which only makes me give a dead chuckle to myself. I am SO never doing ANYTHING for that… that bastard!

"Oh my GOD that was amazing," I hear Ria yell while running behind me, letting me unlock the door before walking in, throwing my tennis shoes off before adventuring to the television. I want to watch Hannibal now. Lots and lots of cannibal action.

"I'm going to invite that sliver guy over for dinner, Kay!" Ria yells as I simply shrug my shoulders, turning to the planner section of the television as I want to watch my show. "I'll invite the Hibari dude as well to be po-lite but he probably won't come," she says with a shrug back to me, before walking out the apartment again. Oh fucking well, I hope the dude drowns in his bathtub.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review, Favourite and Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

My partner and I do not own Gokudera Hayato or Hibari Kyoya but we own the plot and also our OCs. Be sure to review, favorite and follow the story and us!

* * *

Ria's POV

* * *

I hopped towards their door not even bothering to knock. Why do I have to knock now that I know them, doesn't that make us acquaintances and so that cancels out the greetings and formalities? Right?

I enter the room to find the ravenette aiding to his nose, by wiping it.

"Sup pudding face?" I said looking around, seeing a weird looking chair. It seems classic, quite the artistic touch if you know what I mean… what the hell? Chairs are chairs and as far as I'm concerned; my comfort is of much more value.

I sit on it, turning to him as I watch him pause from aiding his nose, including the silver hair guy as he entered the room, pausing at my presence.

"What do you fucking want?" He asked while looking at Hibari before turning back to me. Considerate much? Nope, he is an asshole, just like me. Yay!

"I would like to give you a fucking invitation to dinner tonight."

"A fucking invitation after what just happened?"

I paused, "Fuck yeah."

He grinned at the thought, "Well this should be fucking interesting."

"It fucking will," I said with a smirk. Gosh I like this dude. We just laughed together, laughed at our friends together, laughed at each other while laughing at our friends together, laughed at our friends who weren't laughing but were upset that we were laughing because we were laughing at them and we were laughing together. HA- that makes no fucking sense-err- wait…..it does. It makes a hell lot of sense to me at least.

"Hmmm- Kyoya would you like to come?"

He looked at me. Wait- no- that was a stare. I guess this is a moment where I am supposed to be fazed by the intensity of his glare? Ahh- fuck no….I'm a Ria and as a Ria, it is part of my policy to 'Not give a fuck' so I don't care how polar ass cold his stare is and wants to be, it will not faze me.

"Come on answer me. Don't tell me she hit you so hard that she damaged your voice box," I teased while smirking at the dude who only looks more and more pissed; yay!

"You fucking herbivore, get out."

"Herbivore- wow- at least we know someone flunked in biology. Darling… I'm human, I'm an omnivore, and in this food chain right now, you're really acting like an insect I would most definitely crush so why don't you fix that leaking tap on your face before I eat you and not sexually in case your premature dick wants to get some funny thoughts," I replied in a small mouthful turning to Hayato only to see him staring at me like I have a death wish; well, not yet at least.

"Hayato would you like to come to the dinner since your little friend there is being an ass?"

"Call me Gokudera," He said plainly while giving me an annoyed look; nice to know your shitface has more than one look.

"No I rather say Hayato, now, are you coming or not?"

"Woman its Gokudera."

I pouted and walked up to him, wrapping my hands around his neck leaning into him, my body pressing on his as I tapped his bottom lip with my finger.

"Ria will call you Hayato," I said in a hypnotizing voice while fluttering my eyelashes to him.

"Ria will call me Hayato…" He replied looking into my eyes, completely hypnotized by my sex appeal.

"Great!" I said as I pulled away, watching him snap back into reality as he realized I just took advantage of him sexually. I turned back to pudding boy as I smiled.

"You looked like the type of guy that would hit a girl but now I realize you're just a pussy. My smoke bomb should have killed you."

"I'm not a pussy you fucking herb- Wait what- You were the one who did that?"

"Yup," I said while smiling, innocently.

* * *

-5 minutes later-

* * *

"Get off of her!"

"Not until this herbivore releases me!"

"Come on you piece of shit! Release me and see how fast I break your fucking windpipe!"

Hibari hands were around my neck, pinning me to the floor as my hands were around his neck, my thumbs pressing into his windpipe.

Gokudera was behind Hibari, trying to pry him off me as I continued pressing harder, his grip tightening around my neck.

Eventually, Gokudera managed to get him off of me by pulling him away as I sat up on the floor, watching him yell at him as I rubbed my burning neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! What if you kill her then we'll be in fucking trouble!" I watched them argue as I stood up, looking at Hibari who had my handprints around his neck.

"I need some music," I said aloud. "I feel drained."

"What?!" Gokudera said looking at me, confused at the randomness of my statement.

"So I take it you guys are coming to dinner right."

I watched his eyebrow twitched as Gokudera face palmed himself.

"Okay, see ya fucking bastards at 8~" I said as I walked out the apartment and back to mine, maybe.

I closed the door behind me, approaching Nao who was in the living room, watching TV as per normal.

"Hey you- Oh my God what happened to you?!" She said while suddenly standing up from the couch, looking at me shocked.

"I got in a fight with pudding boy."

"Ria?! You look like you got beat up and strangled!"

"Huh- what- no I don't. He tossed me around and pinned me to the ground by my neck"

She gasped. Poor thing, it isn't that bad being in that position, you know, the adrenaline makes you feel nice for a while…. just… for a really short while.

"It's not that bad, Nao. Plus, I gave him a good beating for pinning you up against the wall! He seriously has a 'pinning people against surfaces' problem. But hey, it's not that bad," I said while grinning to my little friend.

She smirked as I joined her on the couch, to her episode of Hannibal as she looked at the TV before turning back to me, this time, a much more relaxed expression on her face.

"Are they coming to dinner?"

"Fuck yeah. They have to be there! I am going to food poison them, now they'll know what happened to the previous neighbours."

"Ha, sounds epic but I have to admit, you sure got beat up."

"Naaa, I completely won, I strangled him, ripped his shirt, kicked him in the stomach plus I stole this-err- I mean- borrowed- errrr- I mean…..LOOK WHAT I FOUND! A NEW PET!" I said pulling out a small fluffy bird from between my boobs.

"It's a tweedy bird!" She said while going star eyes at the round yellow fluffy bird.

Good, she's so attached to its adorableness that she won't realize I stole it out of Hibari's cage and stuffed him between my boobs- ha…well at least it's alive.

"So what cha wanna name him?"

"Ummm… I don't know. I can't come up with a good name so quick," she said hugging the bird that seemed already attached to her as it rubbed itself against her shirt.

"Hey, don't get too attached. I'm cooking dinner tonight so if I run out of chicken, you're the one de-feathering him."

"What?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My partner and I do not own Gokudera Hayato or Hibari Kyoya but we own the plot and also our OCs. Be sure to review, favourite and follow the story and us!

Naoto's POV.

Never will I eat an animal that I have bounded with. Simple as shit.

"I don't give a shit! We are not cooking the birdie!"

"But Naaaooooo-"

"NAAAOOO YOUSELF! The bird lives!"

I give Ria one last deadly glare while holding the birdie, to which she simply pouts, crossing her arms over her chest with an annoyed expression as I simply nod my head; time to feed this little guy. I must make him even fluffier.

"You and your cute animal addiction is a pain in the ass you know!"

"Don't care!" I yell back to her while putting the little birdie on my shoulder as it chips softly, making me grin before going to the biscuit tin; YES! There are plain tea biscuits in here.

I pull one of the biscuits out, take a bite out of it while leaving a little under a quarter of it. I crumble it up in my hand and use my spare hand to fish out a small bowl to put it in.

I dust my hands off once the birdie has its crumbs before going to wash my hands; I hate dirt, according to my parents I have always been like this. If I got dirty when I was little, I'd scream my head off till I was clean. I was a clean freak even as a child and I think I still am.

Wonder what we will be having for dinner? I feel like pizza or maybe lasagne, something Italian.

I hum softly to myself while glancing to the birdie, watching it peck at the crumbs before going to get the food out for Ria to cook. I seriously want to eat something but I'll ruin my dinner and if I don't clear the plate, Ria will whine saying I'm starving myself; bitch please, I'm just natural skinny.

I sigh softy at the new thought that enters my head; I wonder what those two shitakes are doing… probably still clearing the cake and blood off of the prick.

Clicking my tongue, I carefully pick up the tiny bird before heading to my room where my amazing laptop lives; I need to start on a story before my brain pops.

Pushing open my door, I slowly step into my room and survey the area, just in case someone went into my room while I was gone. Once I see no threat whatsoever, I step fully into my room and head straight over to my bed where the laptop is.

I pull the honey coloured laptop onto my lap and push open the screen to see a picture of sexy rice balls appear on the screen. I have a computer as well as a laptop. I love my technology though it hates me for some strange reason.

"Nao! Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes! Could you get the guys in a couple of hours?" at this, I pull my purple beat headphones over my ears to drown her out.

"Fuck no!" is my only reply as I pull up word and start typing up a story. I think the idea of demon neighbours. Maybe people will like it. My idea is more or less two roommates having two neighbours who are actually demons from the underworld, come to this world to gather Intel about us humans to tell the others, Intel to use against us.

I jump slightly at the sound of my door being swung open and hitting the wall opposite it.

"Nao! You will be going to get them!"

"You gave them a time didn't you?!" I question while pulling down my headphones and quickly cover my face, just in case she throws one of my anime plushs at my face.

"Um… eight I think. Yeah! Eight," she says while punching her fist into her palm while grinning; so she actually remembers what time she told them.

I glance to the wall clock and see it is about half past seven now, meaning I have been writing for a couple of hours, that also means that Ria couldn't be bothered to argue with me till it was the time she wanted me to call them… damn bitch.

I softly throw my laptop onto the space beside me before stretching my arms out, humming softly as my muscles stretch. "Is dinner done?"

"No, it should be done at bout ten past eight," she says while smirking slightly, crossing her tanned arms over her chest as I simply stare at her before shaking my head. She has no doubt put something in the food that either gives them a headache or gives them a cold. This way she won't be found out this time since she loves to be a ninja when it comes to pranks.

"Headache or cold?"

"Actually, I went for something awesome and did. No sense of smell for three days!" Well, that is damn original.

I nod my head in approval before stretching again till my arms click, making Ria cringe for a moment before grabbing my Levi mug and leaving with it; she is probably going to wash it before I use it for dinner. We share the cup since we used to argue over who owns it… so now we share it. Makes sense, right?

I hum to myself while following the red head into the kitchen before glancing to her, analyzing her hazelnut coloured eyes before looking to the kitchen; I can already smell the food from here. Smells like pasta… cheese… chicken with peppers and salt and some other shit that I can't recognize.

I step through the apartment till I get to the living room, walking into it and grabbing the grey slim remote.

I skim through the channels till I get to the Jeremy Kyle show, watching some idiots go on and on about how the other cheated on them, only to find out the baby isn't theirs. What a lot of bullshit that is on the screen.

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

So they DO have the manners to knock.

With a small grunt, I push myself off of the settee, walking over to the door which I swing open, nod my greeting to Hayato before going to the kitchen to ignore Kyoya.

"Are they here?" Ria question while puling some pasta off of the stove, draining it of its water as I nod my head and go to set the table for us. I'll try not to talk to Kyoya, mainly Hayato and Ria then.

"Hey Hibird! Where did you come from?" I hear Hayato yell before a loud crash is heard from the living room.

I raise a brow to the sound before putting my head into the living room to see Kyoya holding my bird, Hayato currently upside down on the settee, making me chuckle at the sight. Looks like Kyoya wanted to see the birdie more than anyone. Fair enough then.

"Dinner is ready!" Ria yells as I nod my head softly, walking over to the table and taking a seat beside Ria as she places a bowl of crumbs down for the birdie.

"Why do you two have Hibird?" Kyoya questions while taking a seat opposite me while Hayato claims the seat opposite Ria.

"He flew in our living window," I say while kicking Ria slightly, throwing her a small glance as she simply smiles to me, humming softy at my glance before picking up the fork and starting to eat slowly.

I look up to the crazy bastard to see him staring at me, before nodding his head softly and picking up the knife and fork like Hayato.

Let this devil dinner, begin.


End file.
